El Dragón y su Princesa (Malvie One Shots)
by GreekJamie
Summary: One shots de Mal y Evie. La tarea de un dragón siempre ha sido custodiar a la princesa. Y esta no será la excepción.
1. Más feliz contigo

_Nueva_ _historia_ _wuuuuuuu_ _y_ _claro_ _debía_ _escribir_ _de_ _mi_ _pareja_ _favorita, mi_ _OTP_ _y_ _el_ _de_ _muchas_ _personas_ _más. Espero_ _que_ _les_ _gusten_ _estos_ _one_ _shots. Gozen_ _y_ _no_ _olviden_ _comentar_ _;D_

 _NOTA: reproduzcan_ _la_ _canción Happier de Ed Sheeran, me_ _inspire_ _en_ _esa_ _canción_ _para_ _escribir_ _esto_

* * *

Nunca se había sentido tan desdichada en su vida. Daría lo que fuera por regresar al confinamiento en ese castillo vacío donde fue obligada a pasar 10 años con la desesperante compañía de su madre y el fantasma de ese pasado donde le preguntaba al espejo quien era la más bella del reino. Esos eran días felices y no lo sabía. Ilusa.

Creyó ciegamente en la promesa, en la vil mentira que en Auradon los sueños se alzaban a un despejado y limpio cielo para bajar siendo una realidad, un deseo cumplido... Lástima que no existen los finales felices... Donde pudiera tomar la mano de cierta chica y caminar juntas... Deseo que le arrebataron brutalmente.

Pero siendo justos, no tenía ningún derecho a sentirse de esa forma. De todos modos... Mal y ella no fueron más que amigas. No importaba como Evie olvidaba eso constantemente, no interesaba cuanto quisiera llegar abrazando a Mal por la espalda para darle un beso en la mejilla... No pasaría. Debía tenerlo claro.

Suficientemente malo era saber lo alejado de sus ilusiones de la realidad como para además estar presente cuando Ben iba a buscar a su novia a la habitación. Esa sonrisa bobalicona en la boca del rey le provocaba golpearlo hasta tumbarle sus blancos y rectos dientes. Verla caminar abrazada al brazo de Ben la destrozaba, molía su corazón y hacia que le flaquearan las piernas. Vaya castigo.

Pero, ¿y qué si tenía que torturarse viendo a la mujer que amaba con otro? Primero estaba la felicidad Mal, después su bien estar, en tercer lugar lo que ella necesitara. Todo por esa chica que la volvía loca. Era enfermo no pensar en una misma... pero así es el amor; ciego, con los efectos de la mejor y peor droga existente, saca lo mejor y lo peor en cada persona... y Evie estaba perdidamente enamorada de Mal.

Anochecía en la preparatoria, muchos seguían en alguna clase de esas que empiezan y terminan tarde, otros ya estaban cómodamente envueltos en sus cobijas probablemente al tanto de las actualizaciones en las redes de Auradon con sus celulares.

Estando exenta de deberes, Evie leía un libro cómodamente en su cama, disfrutando de su primer día libre en semanas por su taller de costura.

De pronto entro Mal, algo acelerada y buscando algo en su armario.

Evie la seguía con la mirada, dándole risa su forma de aventar lo que no le servía. Y entonces una idea salió a la luz en su mente.

-¿Saldrás esta noche?-. Se sintió estúpida cuando la respuesta era obvia, pero no pudo evitarlo. Quizás Mal no iba a ir a ninguna parte y podrían pasar tiempo juntas como solían hacerlo. Quizás...

-Sí, Ben quiere que lo acompañe a la inauguración de una biblioteca pública.

 _Idiota._

Por supuesto que tenía planes, con Ben claro. Últimamente no podía faltar en la ecuación.

No dijo nada más, tratando de prestar atención al libro en sus manos. Inconscientemente apretó con firmeza la cubierta del libro, tornando blancos sus nudillos.

Minutos después de ver a Mal marcharse por la puerta, se puso sus zapatos e hizo lo mismo.

Sus pies la movían por inercia, la verdad no tenía ganas de hacer nada o ir a ninguna parte... Sólo necesitaba un abrazo, que alguien la calmara al sentir el peso del cielo cayendo a pedazos sobre ella. Así se sentía vivir enamorada de una persona que no puedes tener, y que sabes perfectamente, por mucho que fueras capaz de dar todo... jamás te vería como tú la ves a ella. Saber perdido y desolado el amor que tienes, y perderte a ti misma en ello.

Sin darse cuenta llego a la habitación de los chicos. Ambos estaban al tanto del estado de Evie y la razón. Y las últimas semanas habían sido el apoyo incondicional que necesitaba. De no ser por ellos estaría perdida.

Toco débilmente a la puerta. Apenas sonó el seguro siendo removido, se puso a llorar, cubriéndose la boca con las dos manos para aguantar un sollozo dolido.

-Chad, te juro que si...-Carlos se quedó mudo al verse atrapado en un potente abrazo.

Evie se aferraba a su amigo como si de un salvavidas se tratara... Y a juzgar por sus lágrimas, no pasaría mucho para que se ahogara en su propia pena.

A trompicones, Carlos dirigió a su amiga al interior del cuarto. Le acariciaba el cabello mientras la sentaba en su cama.

El peso de Jay hundió el colchón a un lado de la joven. Evie no tardo en dejarse atraer al agarre de Jay, sintiendo como Carlos le masajeaba la espalda para calmarla.

-Ella es... más feliz... de lo que... nunca lo... estuvo... conmigo-balbuceo con voz acuosa.

-Un día lo sentirás también -le dijo Jay, meciéndola entre sus brazos.

Carlos le lanzo una mirada venenosa. Pero no dijo nada y empezó a hablar de lo que había pasado en el día, queriendo distraer a Evie.

Pasaban las tres de la mañana cuando Carlos y Jay se dejaron ir en el cansancio. En toda la noche intentaron hacer que Evie dejara de lamentarse, y si bien lograron detener el raudal aparentemente incontenible de su amiga, no pudieron llegar a hacerla sonreír. Claro que debían estar exhaustos.

Por su parte, Evie se levantó de la cama por primera vez desde que pidió asilo a los chicos. La cabeza le punzaba de agotamiento, su cuerpo se sentía tan pesado como una roca. Imaginaba la mala apariencia que tendría, pero no iba a acomodarse el maquillaje cuando cada parte de su ser le pedía a gritos algo de paz. Sin embargo no era su intención perturbar más a sus amigos de lo que de por sí ya había hecho.

Arropo a Carlos y a Jay antes de irse calladamente del cuarto, esperando tener su habitación para ella sola lo que restaba de la noche, o al menos que Mal estuviera totalmente ida en su sueño.

Estaba tan débil que arrastraba los pies y dejo colgando los brazos de forma perezosa a sus costados. Cada vez le resultaba más difícil fingir que no se llenaba de alegría al estar junto a Mal, y mucho más fingir que apoyaba que estuviera con Ben...

Sin saberlo ya estaba abriendo la puerta para entrar a sus aposentos. Sintió una alegría inmensa al ver la luz apagada. Tenía suerte...

-¡Evie!

Y las ganas de llorar regresaron a una velocidad vertiginosa, tanto que sus ojos respondieron antes que su corazón roto al escuchar esa voz. Se limpió la lágrima que corría por su pómulo antes de que Mal la notara.

-¿Qué haces despierta?-pregunto Evie, haciendo un esfuerzo por sonar relajada aunque no pudo evitar carraspear.

-Vi que no estabas y decidí esperarte-dijo Mal, hallándose tan cerca que a Evie le recorrió un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo-. Estaba a punto de salir a buscarte, estaba preocupada con lo tarde que es.

Evie hizo el intento de escapar y refugiarse bajo su cobija. Si eso escalaba podría arrepentirse de lo que pudiera decir.

-Se me fue el tiempo estando con Carlos y Jay.

Mal la tomó por la muñeca cuando paso a su lado, un toque delicado pero firme del tipo que hacían arder la piel de Evie.

-¿Te pasa algo?

-Claro que no, M.

Manteniendo su agarre, Mal la inspeccionó entre la oscuridad reinante del cuarto.

-Estuviste llorando-afirmo con certeza inmovible.

-¿Cómo...?

-Noto tus ojos más oscuros, tienes el delineador un poco corrido y no soportas tenerlo así y carraspeas sólo para aclararte la garganta después de haber llorado-. De haber seguido, Evie no habría resistido más...-. Te conozco perfectamente. ¿Qué paso?

Quiso soltarse y tirarse de cara en la almohada, lo cual fue un error ya que ahora Mal no la dejaría hasta que hablara. Y ese tono que solo ella podía manejar, demostrando preocupación y unas ganas inherentes de patearle el trasero a quien fuera el tonto responsable de su desdicha, no le daba muchas opciones.

-No es... nada.

-Lo que sea que te haga sentir triste es algo para mí.

 _No hagas esto._

Volvió a dejar escapar una gota de sus ojos, y antes que pudiera quitarla de su mejilla, Mal se le adelanto, retirándola tiernamente con su pulgar. Evie apretó los ojos, provocando que soltara más lágrimas. La calidez de las manos de la joven sosteniéndole la cara para mirarla a los ojos la estaba torturando. Y al abrir los ojos se le hundió el corazón al ver los preciosos jades de Mal... Si tan sólo pudiera...

-Mejor descansa, E. Mañana te sentirás mejor y quizá lo que haya pasado se vaya.

 _No lo hará._

Evie se limpió rápidamente la cara, se cambió de ropa y se metió entre sus sabanas dándole la espalda a Mal. Generalmente se quedaba despierta un par de minutos extras para ver a su amada dormir. La hacia sonreír entre toda su desesperación, aunque esa noche no soportaría mirarla mucho más.

Cuando creía que no podía sentirse más miserable, sintió el cuerpo de Mal junto a ella mientras se sentaba a su lado. Lo único que Evie quería era que la dejara en paz, que se alejara de ella lo suficiente para poder respirar, para no tener que ahogarse con su aroma, para no debilitarse con su voz...

Tuvo que apretar con mucha fuerza las manos en un intento de contener la tempestad en su interior al sentir como Mal le besaba cerca del oído... Justamente la malvada, desalmada hija de Maléfica dejaba al descubierto su lado protector en un pésimo momento...

-Un dragón siempre cuida a su princesa. Te voy a proteger de cualquier cosa Evie. Dulces sueños.

Estando segura que Mal ya estaba acostada lejos de ella, Evie se mordió el labio con una fuerza tremenda queriendo mantenerse callada mientras todo su interior se derrumbaba. Y deseo, como muchas otras veces, que Mal la amara y no a Ben... Pero no podía ser egoísta; Mal era feliz y eso debía ser suficiente... ¿Entonces por qué volvía a deshacerse en llanto?

Definitivamente era la peor noche de su vida... Y todas las que faltaban.

 _Si rompe tu corazón como hacen los amantes, que sepas que estaré esperando aquí por ti._


	2. Eres perfecta

_¿Sera posible? En efecto, ¡NUEVO CAPITULO! :DDD_

 _Me disculpo por la tardanza, mientras más tiempo libre tengo menos lo se administrar e.e_

 _No olviden comentar, ¡gócenlo!_

 _R.I.P. Cameron Boyce  
_

* * *

Sentía el estómago queriendo salírseme por la boca. Me rascaba compulsivamente las uñas por los nervios. Tenía tanto miedo que me temblaban los brazos, y mis tobillos apenas podían con mi peso. Caminaba de un lado a otro como animal enjaulado. Había esperado esa noche por mucho tiempo, y creía haberme preparado debidamente con meses de anticipación. Fanfarroneaba conmigo misma, parloteando a nadie en especial cuando estaba sola en lo sencillo que iba a ser. Pero en ese instante, siendo un manojo de nervios, me di cuenta de lo crédula que fui.

Era nuestra última reunión en la escuela de Auradon. Nos graduábamos. En menos de 20 minutos encenderían la música en el salón para dar inicio al baile de graduación para despedir a los alumnos próximos a egresar. Y esta era la noche, el momento perfecto para hacer lo que me había contenido por un tiempo ya… Quería que fuera perfecto.

Una pesada mano se posó en mi hombro, apretujándome un poco.

-Todo va a salir estupendamente, Mal. Si no te relajas te vas a delatar.

Mire a Jay a los ojos mientras mordisqueaba mi dedo. Vestía una chamarra de cuero con sus colores y el cabello recogido en una coleta. Me sonreía simpáticamente, esperando tranquilizarme.

-Me parece lo más difícil que he hecho hasta ahora y no puedo controlarme-hable muy rápido, atropellando una palabra con la siguiente. Y Jay se veía muy divertido. Si no estuviera concentrándome para no regresar la merienda le patearía el trasero, literalmente.

-Venciste a tu madre mientras era un enorme dragón escupe fuego, creo que estarás bien.

Y se alejó en dirección a Lonnie. No tenían nada serio, encontraron el uno en el otro a un buen oponente y compañero y eso era todo.

Entre la tormenta de histeria amenazando con destruirme no escuche a Carlos trotar escaleras abajo. Apenas freno a medio metro de mi cara fue cuando note su presencia. Usaba un traje a blanco y negro con pantalones largos y las manos enguantadas.

-Evie ya está bajando-anuncio mi amigo frotándose las manos ansiosamente-. Quedaras encantada Mal, esta extra bella esta noche.

-Alerta de spoiler, Carlos-. Le golpe en el hombro con el dorso de la mano. Igual que Jay también me sonrió ampliamente. Hasta ahora había visto a todos mis conocidos en Auradon sonreírme, excepto a la única persona que podía ponerme de rodillas con una simple mirada… y no piensen mal.

Continúe comiéndome las uñas sin pensar en cómo estaría raspando el esmalte de ellas. ¿Por qué tardaba tanto? Hablamos de Evie, perfecta sin una pestaña fuera de su lugar reina de la moda Evie, conozco muy bien sus tiempos frente al espejo pero esta noche se estaba excediendo. Mis exaltados pensamientos desfilaban a los peores escenarios imaginables, el final de pesadilla para mis planes… Con un mil diablos, ya empecé a divagar nocivamente. ¡No seas una idiota negativa, Mal Igna! Claro que ella te va a…

-Mal, mira-me indico Carlos, empujándome el hombro con sus dedos.

Levante la mirada a lo alto de las escaleras para ver a Evie preparada para desfilar hacia mí con un vestido de su color que le llegaba a la mitad de las piernas. Cabello suelto, lacio, con una diminuta tiara dorada incrustada de piedras rojas coronando su cabeza. Usaba un rojo intenso en los labios y una tenue sombra azul en los ojos. No tendrá el título oficial de princesa y aun así se veía como una.

Los tacones de sus zapatos la hacían más alta de lo que era, obligándome a inclinar un poco la cabeza para verla directamente a los ojos.

-Te ves hermosa-balbucee, embobada por la belleza de mi novia.

Me sonrió mostrándome sus hileras perfectas de dientes impecables. El corazón se me salto un latido.

-Tú también estas preciosa, Mal.

-No es justo que lo digas cuando tú diseñaste este vestido.

Rio tapándose la boca detrás de su mano. Llevo años escuchando ese sonido y aun me sigue produciendo cosquillas en la nuca. Estoy segura que los ojos me brillaban con el reflejo de Evie.

La enorme puerta a la pista de baile se abría lentamente a mis espaldas. Los demás se adelantaron, dejándonos solas.

Rápidamente la bese en la mejilla; si la besa en los labios arruinaría su labial y aun no entraba al baile, posiblemente no me perdonaría por ello.

-Es hora-le dije extendiéndole la mano.

-Es hora-. Tomó mi mano con un tierno gesto en su rostro.

Nos dirigimos directamente a la mesa con los chicos, la música de entrada no nos atraía a bailar. Lonnie y Jane compartirían la mesa con nosotros, y lo agradecía, ellas también conocían mis planes para la noche y me ayudaron bastante.

Estando ya sentadas, rodeadas por nuestros amigos, y sintiendo las caricias de Evie en mi mano tuve una epifanía de algo que no me había llegado tan fuerte en mucho tiempo… No merezco esto, nada de esto: unos amigos a los que podía llamar mi familia; un futuro como artista ¿quién lo diría?; la mujer más preciosa, inteligente, de buen corazón, talentosa, cariñosa de todo Auradon y la Isla me había aceptado como su novia… Me estremecí al entenderme a mí misma: estaba dudando. Una parte de mi titubeaba, pero la mayor parte de mi no podía esperar a poder llamar a esa bella mujer mi…

-¿Quieren algo de beber?-nos preguntó Jay recargado en los respaldos de nuestras sillas.

-Un vaso de ponche, por favor-pidió Evie.

-Una copa de vino-balbucee a la par de jugar con mis pulgares bajo el mantel.

Todos en la mesa giraron la cabeza para verme con un signo de interrogación casi físicamente visible en sus rostros.

-¿Desde cuándo tomas alcohol?-pregunto Carlos con las cejas muy arriba.

-Al parecer desde esta noche.

Jay soltó una fuerte carcajada antes de retirarse por las bebidas. El inepto por poco tropieza con mucha gente en el camino, al parecer su ataque de risa le impedía caminar apropiadamente… Alcanzaba a escucharlo aunque estuviera ya en el bar del evento.

-¿Estas bien, Mal?-. Evie acaricio mi hombro y mi brazo -. Nunca has tomado algo que no sea preparado.

Antes de excusarme pobremente por mi comportamiento, Jay dejo una copa de vino frente a mí en la mesa. Seguía riéndose, por cierto.

Aclare mi garganta, suspire profundo y me pase todo el líquido purpureo de un solo trago. Estaba amargo y sabía a un mal intento de pócima mágica, pero no la pedí por su sabor sino por el efecto que esperaba de esa cosa; sólo un poco más de coraje.

Evie, Jane y Carlos me miraban alarmados, Lonnie mordía su labio intentando apagar la risa que amenazaba soltar, en cuanto a Jay… ¿Qué les digo? Se estaba ahogando de la risa, llorando inclusive. A su lado, Carlos le propino un codazo. Pienso que el equipo completo de tourney podría pasarle por encima y seguiría tan campante. Definitivamente debía patearle el trasero.

-En serio Mal, ¿qué te ocurre?-. Perfecto, logre preocupar a Evie-. Y un "nada" no vale.

Empecé a jugar con la copa vacía entre mis dedos mirando a Evie, siempre a ella… Nunca pude resistirme a ella, toda ella. El cielo y el mar debían tenerle envidia a su cabello, no eran competencia para su propio azul. Para ella sus ojos eran comunes, con el color más común; vamos Evie, nada en ti es común. Podía perderme en su mirada, como deambulando por un bosque repleto de árboles con troncos llenos de vida y alumbrada por un haz de luz rojiza colándose entre el paisaje, siendo esa luz la veta rojiza, para nada habitual, de sus ojos. La adoro, la amo tanto…

-¡Ya dile!-vocifero Jay, azotando la mesa con el vaso ya limpio de cualquier bebida.

Jane arañaba el mantel, podía apostar que Carlos le estaba enterrando las uñas en la pierna a Jay por debajo de la mesa, inclusive Lonnie lo miraba con reproche. Y yo echaba humo… y no hablo figurativamente.

-¿Decirme qué?-demando Evie, con tanta clase que no parecía estarlo exigiendo-. ¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme y parece que soy la última en saberlo?

Se cruzó de brazos… ¡Aborten misión! ¡Retirada!

Llegando para salvarme, el encargado de las pistas de audio decidió ponerse romántico con una canción lenta. Pero eso no es suficiente… ¡Alguien ayúdeme!

-¿Te parece bailar, Jane?-pregunto Carlos en voz muy alta para restarle interés al tema abordado.

Jane respondió afirmativamente, igualmente en un volumen alto, y se marchó de la mesa con Carlos.

-¡Jay! ¡Vamos a bailar!

Lonnie tiro el brazo de Jay con el suficiente vigor para despegarlo de la silla. Gracias, muchas gracias.

-Mal, por favor, explícame lo que…

-Te lo diré todo, absolutamente todo, en verdad, pero al terminar de bailar esta canción-susurraba con sus manos entre las mías.

Un segundo dejo pasar, y otro y otro, y ahí estaba de nuevo esa sonrisa encantadora. Gane tiempo extra.

Caminamos al centro de la pista de baile, aprovechando que no muchos se animaron con el romanticismo cambio en la música.

Guie la mano de Evie a mi hombro, y entrelace los dedos de su mano libre con los míos. No es la primera vez que bailamos lento, pero si la primera vez que lo hacemos juntas. Sonreí de felicidad pura; otra primera vez con Evie.

Un beso en la nariz amplio mi sonrisa. Seguro me dejo con la marca roja del color de sus labios. Amo los pequeños detalles de Evie. Otro beso en la mejilla y un último cerca de mi oreja. Se detuvo ahí y descanso su cabeza en mi hombro.

La escuche reírse, y la sentí abrazarse a mí.

-Parece que los chicos decidieron cambiar de compañeros de baile-susurro muy cerca de mi oído. Cuidado con eso Evie, sabes cuánto me afecta.

Calme mis ansias y me mire por sobre mi hombro. Me reí con la garganta al verlos: Carlos estaba siendo dirigido en una danza lenta por Jay, muy juntos debo añadir. Y por supuesto, más allá la pareja de Jane y Lonnie se movía con más gracia, igualmente junta; Jane apoyando sus brazos en los hombros de Lonnie, mientras esta la sujetaba de la cintura… quizá más debajo de la cintura.

-Y ninguno esta ebrio.

Si bien me sonreía, Evie negó con la cabeza.

Su cabeza regreso a apoyarse en mi hombro, esta vez su respiración chocaba en mi cuello.

Un tranquilizante aroma a moras me llego poco después, el olor insignia del cabello de Evie, su almohada siempre olía así. Es la fragancia que ahora necesito para dormir. Y lo tibia que es su piel tostada me arrulla en las noches. Es la combinación de todo lo que amo y preciso en una persona.

-¿Sabes que eres perfecta, verdad?

Evie resoplo en mi piel. Planto un pequeño beso en mi cuello… Esta mujer quiere matarme.

-No lo soy…

-Claro que lo eres-asegure, tocando su cabello delicadamente-. Todo lo que haces, todo lo que eres es perfección. Incluso cuando cometes errores, te hace perfecta el hecho de que a veces puedes ser tan imperfecta. Hermosa, con talento, buena persona, Evie, lo eres todo, y eres todo para mí.

Se aferró más fuerte a mi cuerpo. Veía su esfuerzo por no arruinar su delineado con lágrimas.

-Nunca fallas en hacerme sentir especial-musito con la voz acuosa, también hermosa si se debía a llanto de felicidad.

La canción se fue desvaneciendo y la burbuja a nuestro alrededor de rompió. Evie se separó de mí y me beso en los labios. Tan suaves y dulces, los he besado incontables veces y me seguían sabiendo como el primer beso que le robe. Era hora, si no lo hacía ya tardaría en volver a armarme de valor.

Permití que Evie se me adelantara un poco. Mordí vigorosamente mi pómulo para relajarme, no podía hacer esto con prisas aunque deseara gritarlo lo más fuerte y lo más rápido que me permitiera mi lengua… Ya tenía el objeto cuadrado en la palma de mi mano, me incline y aguarde a que Evie me diera la cara.

-Mal, ¿quieres…?

Hincada en una rodilla y una caja de terciopelo alzada en mis manos, vislumbre el cambio en la cara de mi novia al ver el anillo que sostenía para ella.

-Cuando era niña y vi por la ventana a la cumpleañera de esa fiesta infantil nunca imagine que años después la estaría llamando mía; mi novia, mi pareja… mi todo. Pero falta que te llame de una forma en particular… Evie, ¿te casarías conmigo?

Ya había ido contra el impulso de llorar antes en la noche, pero ahora no hizo esfuerzo por retenerlo. Sus ojos desbordaron de lágrimas rápidamente, recorriendo todo su bello rostro hasta desprenderse de él y caer al suelo.

La voz apenas le dio para murmurar un escasamente audible pero decidido "si", apoyando su respuesta asintiendo con la cabeza delicadamente.

Exhale sin darme cuenta que había aguantado la respiración todo el tiempo. Mi sonrisa era tan grande que dolía, una buena clase de dolor, como cuando hacer mucho ejercicio, o cuando te pasas toda la noche haciendo otro tipo de esfuerzo físico.

Extraje el anillo de la cajita, tome su mano y deslice la argolla en el dedo anular. El cuerpo de la joya tiene varios tonos de azul mezclados, con un acabado brillante. Sujetada en el centro había una gema roja en forma de corazón, adornada con una diminuta corona dorada; su símbolo.

Antes que hacer otra cosa, Evie me levanto por el cuello del vestido y me beso apasionadamente. El primer beso de nuestro compromiso. Fue entre besos que los presentes comenzaron a aplaudir. Logre escuchar a Jay gritando "¡al fin!".

Luego de que todos nos felicitaran por nuestro compromiso, Evie me arrastro fuera del salón de baile. Agradezco el gesto, me estaba asfixiando con tanta atención.

Caminamos de la mano hasta una pequeña colina con vista al amplio mar. El cielo nocturno estaba adornado de miles de estrellas, reflejándose en el enorme espejo de agua.

Nos sentamos cerca de la orilla del montículo cubierto por pasto. Mi futura esposa se recargo en mi hombro. Ambas suspiramos por la cercanía entre nosotras, tan conocida por nuestros cuerpos pero ahora diferente.

Pasados un par de minutos, Evie me hizo mirarla. Presiento lo que viene a continuación.

-¿Cómo conseguiste el anillo?

-Yo lo hice-dije sin titubear. Su expresión vacilante era demasiado tierna-. Lo diseñe y cuando me convenció lo que tenía en el papel comencé a trabajarlo.

-¿De dónde sacaste el material?

-Derretí el primer trofeo de tourney de Jay-sonreí con malicia.

-¡Mal!-me empujo suavemente. Sabía que bromeaba por la forma que se le escapo una risilla.

-Recolecte varias piedras del Lago Encantado. Una chica llena de magia necesita un anillo igual de mágico.

-¿Y tú sola lo fundiste?

-¿Por qué suenas tan sorprendida? Sales con un enorme y aterrador dragón morado.

Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos. La piel de la yema de sus dedos rozaba tan finamente mis mejillas que bien podría no estarme tocando en lo absoluto. Mis manos pasaron automáticamente a su cintura, atrayéndola más a mi cuerpo. Tenerla tan cerca era lo único en mi vida que no daba por sentado;

Estaba tan abstraída en el amor irradiando de mi hacia la bella mujer entre mis brazos que no me di cuenta en el momento donde ambas nos encontrábamos llorando. Evie retiraba mis lágrimas tan rápido como iban saliendo, y yo empecé a hacer lo mismo.

-Ya no salgo con un enorme y aterrador dragón morado. Ahora estoy comprometida con la mujer más valiente, decidida, afectuosa y fuerte que he conocido.

Atraje su rostro para besarla. Ambas sonreímos entre el beso. Perfecto, todo era perfecto.

-Te amo Evie.

Descanso su frente con la mía, gesto muy común que llevábamos compartiendo por años.

-Te amo Mal.

Ya nada me puede faltar.


End file.
